


【SSHP】衬衫、诗集与海鲜意面

by cinnamizo



Series: Another Possibility [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo
Summary: 情迷法兰西。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Another Possibility [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【SSHP】衬衫、诗集与海鲜意面

**Author's Note:**

> *2020Harry生贺文，小甜饼。短篇一发完。  
> *可以当成another possibility结局**年后的番外；没看过那篇也不影响单独食用。

**

“巴黎简直 **热疯了** 。”

哈利说出这句话时正站在蓬皮杜艺术中心的大门口，手覆在额头，想要挡住过于刺眼的日光。一脚踏到室外，刚刚馆内干燥舒适的凉气立刻被烈日下蒸腾的热浪取代，汗腺迅速作出回应，他几乎是瞬间感到 T恤黏在了肌肤上。

站在他身边的男人阴沉着脸，烦躁地用手拨了几下半长的黑发，似乎也觉得：法兰西七月底 40度的高温对他的发型过于不友好了。

但西弗勒斯此刻的坏脾气显然另有所指。

“如果你愿意的话，”他咬牙切齿， “我可以把身上 **这件衬衫** 借给你穿——相信我，你穿着会凉快得多， **波特** 。”他的重音落在最后两个字上。

啊，这是还没消气的意思了。

哈利憋住笑转向他，视线第一万次落在西弗勒斯引人注目的宽松衬衫上——蓝底，热带椰树的大印花，浮夸度假风，七十年代意大利人在海滩上最爱穿的那种；并且经典穿法应该是大敞着衣领配红色沙滩裤和人字拖，而不是像他这样——扣子一丝不苟地系到最上面一颗，下摆紧紧塞进黑色西裤里。

如果说衣服本身只是稍微出格——毕竟一路从商铺林立的里沃利街走来，途径圣尤世坦教堂宏伟的哥特式建筑，穿过巨型购物中心旁的无辜喷泉，直至在艺术馆观摩那些不知所云的麻瓜现代艺术，哈利也见到几个不吝吸引眼球、打扮新奇的法国人。

让他们两个人自出门就收获了百分之百回头率的真正原因：这件衬衫和穿着他的男人气质如此不符，以至产生一种违和的惊悚感；就仿佛美式恐怖片里狞笑着想要逗弄孩子的马戏团小丑，或者夜店酒吧迷幻灯光下西装革履的冷漠黑衣人。

“其实 ......还挺适合你的。”哈利不得不违心评论，然后坦然接受西弗勒斯想要杀人的目光。

至于它的来历，以及会被穿上的起因——

**

一切要从四天前说起。

因为工作关系，哈利七月底需要去一趟法国魔法部。不巧行程最后一天和他的生日撞上，于是西弗勒斯决定和他同行。

“我需要购置魔药原料，”哈利还记得他竭力掩饰的窘迫模样，“你知道 ......巴黎有几家魔药铺很不错。”

这就是为什么哈利在赶到巴黎的第一天就加班加点做完了所有工作，其效率让他的法国同事们震惊，直冲他嚷嚷：

“ Prends ton temps !（慢慢来！）”他们一个劲地递给他咖啡和手指饼干，“Viens！Vois le match！（快来看球赛！） ”

是的，他甚至无暇关注今年的魁地奇世界杯——尽管举办地就在脚下，而一周后就是法国对战布基纳法索的决赛；他根本没时间蹲点，也就错失了抢到决赛门票的机会——就为了赶紧做完工作、好腾出后面的时间。

当晚回到他们的短租公寓，哈利递给西弗勒斯一卷羊皮纸地图。

“—— **巴黎甜品攻略** ？”他嫌恶地读道，同时感到极为愚蠢。“这看上去像是未成年少女粉色的旅行清单。”

“得了，西弗勒斯，”哈利笑着，“自从当年你接过了我的生日蛋糕，我就知道你喜欢这些——芙蓉和她妹妹帮我准备的，咨询了她家住在巴黎的亲戚，绝对正宗。”

于是之后的整整两天——

他们坐在卢森堡公园旁边的 Angelina里就着咖啡品尝蒙布朗，然后于公园漫步看年轻的情侣们嬉闹；手捧着Fruttini by Mo著名的水果冰淇淋，倚靠在战神广场的草坪上慵懒地眺望不远不近的埃菲尔铁塔，但谁都没有想要上去的意思——“ **疯狂又愚蠢盲目的游客，我丧失理智才会和他们为伍** ”，这是西弗勒斯的原话；从莎士比亚书店出来后，他们嘴里塞着Jacques Genin家的巧克力，沿着塞纳河丈量巴黎圣母院的规模——哈利知道西弗勒斯偏爱这些古老宏伟的历史遗物；然后他们穿过圣米歇尔桥，一起嘲笑卢浮宫金字塔周围过于臃肿肥胖的鸽子，又穿梭于巴黎二区纵深的小巷，在Stohrer门口排队足足十五分钟后打包了一盒闪电泡芙带走——是哈利的那份，因为他已经一提到‘甜’这个词就想呕吐；西弗勒斯则对此毫不留情地嘲笑了他。

接着他们在周围闲逛。这附近有太多的古着店，他们随便走进一家——

——然后哈利一眼相中了 **那件衬衫** 。

“哇这太酷了！！”西弗勒斯记得男孩兴奋的样子；每到这种时候他就不得不老气横秋地感慨横亘在他们之间的年龄差距：这团布料在他眼中甚至不能算作能穿上身的‘衣服’。它拥有一切西弗勒斯厌恶并敬而远之的元素；他宁愿套上莫丽韦斯莱每年给哈利的圣诞毛衣，也不会碰 **这团东西** 。

但他还是在男孩期待的眼神中叹口气，接过它，走到柜台结账。

好吧，他以为是哈利想穿——尽管容他对其审美表示深深的质疑，但哈利毕竟还年轻，他勉强仍处在偶尔会奇思妙想打扮得另类一些的年纪，用他自己的话来说那“ **酷极了** ”。他觉得他能体谅并稍微迁就一下，容忍自己站在一个七十年代沙滩度假版的哈利旁边。

但西弗勒斯怎么也不会想到：第二天他准备换衣服时，昨晚拿出的准备今天穿的黑色衬衫消失不见了；取而代之，那件 **该死的** 蓝色印花破布出现在他的视野里。

“拜托，”他看到 **那块抹布** 后面哈利的脸，那男孩正殷勤地举着它，用那种希冀的无辜眼神央求着看向西弗勒斯；尽管他知道这个小混蛋脑壳里正疯狂大笑，“算是为了我，试一下吧？”

“今天毕竟是 ...... **我的生日** 。”

** 该死 ** 。西弗勒斯在心里咒骂。 **这男孩是故意的。他早知道我** **......无法拒绝。 **

至少在 **这一天** ——在他的生日里，他对哈利 **根本** 说不出一个不字。

“我仍然难以置信，自己居然同意了这个幼稚至极的愿望。”西弗勒斯凉凉地注视着哈利因为憋笑抽动的嘴角。蓬皮杜门口陆续有人经过，他们都以一种围观馆内展品的了然眼神看着他， **他想要自杀** 。

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛又睁开，无奈又听天由命地叹口气：

“也许 ......和你待久了，我的智力在逐年下降。”

作为回应，哈利笑眯眯地拉住他的手；而西弗勒斯紧紧绷住的嘴角也终于撑不住，泄露出一丝细微的笑意。

“好吧 ...... **今天** 毕竟你做主。”他虚握住男孩主动攀上来的手，手指几乎没用什么力；但哈利至少确定自己紧紧抓住了他。

“我相信你也受够现代艺术了。所以， **哈利** ——下一站是哪？”

**

“ ** La Boutique est fermée pour travaux ** ”

西弗勒斯轻声读出紧闭的玻璃门上贴着的法语告示，哈利则看着上方藏青色墙壁上的白色字母：“ DUNES BLANCHES”。是这家没错，虽然——

“装修，暂停营业。”西弗勒斯解释，然后看到男孩塌下肩，失望肉眼可见。

“这家的奶油泡芙真的非常好吃，”哈利不甘心地走近点，鼻子贴上玻璃向里望去：一个人都没有。

“我在波尔多吃过一次——当时就想着绝对要带你过去尝尝；看到巴黎也有分店我还庆幸了好久 ......”

男孩嘟囔着，描述他品味过的美味，惆怅着无法与他共享这种愉悦的遗憾。这些家长里短絮絮叨叨一点一点包裹住西弗勒斯，仿佛一张轻柔又严密无缝的网，从头到脚将他束缚。但他并不排斥——相反，它们以一种温柔却坚定的力度缠绕他，既足以支撑他，又明亮地得以照亮他。

这种感觉他曾短暂拥有过——在很久很久以前；而那戛然而止后的冗长岁月让他甚至忘了这种羁绊感是怎样的。直到最近这些年，他才终于可以说：这种感觉他很熟悉并且……令他安心。

于是第无数次地，西弗勒斯想到那句话——

“ **爱，让每一个被爱的人无可豁免地也要去爱。** ** * ** ”

年轻的西弗勒斯曾经在读到这句时嗤之以鼻，继而陷入深深的自我怀疑；如果说爱就像但丁通过弗兰齐斯嘉之口描述的那样，对某个人表现出浓烈的情感就能得到回应，那他失败透顶又惨烈落幕的单相思如何解释？想要变得强大，以此为自己所爱的人构筑坚不可摧的城墙，将他所能拥有的财富与权力双手奉上——这样的爱还不够吗？难道他对莉莉的爱恋仅仅给予了她转身并爱上另一个人的可能性？

而当他终于意识到自己错得一败涂地；当他最终切肤体会 **真正的爱** 是什么——代价是一场撕心裂肺的悲剧和随后漫长的忏悔与赎罪——他所爱的人也永远不会再知晓。

但是这个男孩——哈利。在被告知了一切，在经历了 **那些事情** ——痛苦，背叛，伤害，逃避；失去，失去，再失去——所有的一切之后，仍然选择毅然地，毫无保留地向他献上自己赤诚的心脏，并且告诉西弗勒斯：

“ **你值得这一切——你值得去爱人，更值得被爱。** ”

他的爱比当年的西弗勒斯·斯内普要纯粹得多，也勇敢得多，因此强大得多。

大概这就是为什么，他在此去经年与哈利的相守中逐渐理会那句话的深意：这个男孩的爱最终获得了他对其同等重量的情感，而那无非是因为——

—— **哈利也值得被人所爱** 。

西弗勒斯走上前，轻轻拉下男孩覆在糕点店玻璃橱窗上的一只手，然后一点点用手指包裹住，收纳进掌心。

“ **我们** 下次再来。”他轻轻说道。

哈利安静地与他对视，绿色的眼珠浮动出笑意。

不过，祸不单行，或者用最近麻瓜常说的那个词——水逆，往往意味着持续的不顺利。比如三十分钟后，当两人沿着大街，漫步从新桥穿过塞纳河，准备回公寓换上正装赶去晚上的餐厅——那家高级法餐厅以异常精致奢华的甜点著称，以往都需要提前三个月预约——哈利拜托法国魔法部的朋友走了点后门，得知今晚空出了一张桌子。他决定难得奢靡一回，在自己生日的最后——

——在异国，和西弗勒斯一起。

然而——

“呃 ......好的，我能理解.......”哈利沉着脸，耳边举着自己用来联系麻瓜的手机；而它刚刚收到了来自餐厅的电话，“不......不必道歉，我们毕竟是插队——”

放下手机，哈利叹口气，在西弗勒斯的注视下沉重地开口：“ **生日诅咒** 。原本有事的客人突然说会过去，没有位子给我们 ......计划又泡汤了。”

他有点忧郁地耸耸肩，晃了晃他们仍握在一起的手，“既然如此，晚饭怎么说？随便找一家？”

西弗勒斯思索着，慢慢问道：

“这附近 ......有超市吗？”

**

鸡蛋，黄油，淡奶油，白砂糖，低筋面粉；

干意面，洋葱，鲜虾，银鳕鱼，阿拉斯加帝王蟹肉，白胡椒，欧芹碎，帕尔玛芝士；

柠檬，番茄，生菜，酸奶油，牛油果，烟熏三文鱼。

大包小包拎回公寓，食材堆满了桌子。西弗勒斯洗手，换了件衣服，系上围裙，卷起衣袖。

“过来帮忙。”招呼完哈利，他皱眉望着桌子上的东西，沉思着。

哈利很早就知道西弗勒斯会烹饪——尽管并不算擅长，不过比起哈利的黑暗料理完全能称作厨艺高超。但他并不经常下厨，仅有的几次哈利掰着手指就能数完。他们都不是对食物有太高要求的那类人，甚至一旦忙起来就会活得有点粗糙，大多依赖魔法部或者霍格沃茨的食堂，更不用说赫敏和韦斯莱夫人隔三差五就会送来几个巨大的食盒。

而那仅有的几次，哈利想，也许都像今天一样，是些 **值得被记住** 的日子。比如他们共度的第一个平安夜的百果派和蛋酒，比如哈利正式成为傲罗那天的西班牙海鲜饭， 比如他们搬到一起那晚的惠灵顿牛排，再比如偶尔几次，没有那些数量众多的亲人朋友替他庆祝，只有西弗勒斯陪伴着他的，7月31日里的烤蛋糕。

不过今天的晚餐前所未有的简单——购物时，西弗勒斯问他想吃什么，哈利脱口而出：

“ **意面** 。随便哪种都行。”

然后面对西弗勒斯错愕又有点鄙视的眼神——大概意思是‘ **生日你就想吃这个？** ’——哈利解释道：“听说在中国，生日这天要吃面条。”

他看着西弗勒斯转变为疑惑的目光，继续说：“——似乎面条在亚洲文化里可以代表长久的寿命，生日这天吃意味着活得久一点。”

西弗勒斯十分怀疑地看着哈利，“我不知道你什么时候成为了一个东方民俗学专家。”

“其实是昨天，”哈利忍不住愉快地笑起来，“在九区那家很特别的店里，隔壁桌那位中国女士告诉我的。”

“我和她聊到东西方的文化差异，然后她碰巧提起了这个——我觉得这习俗很有趣，也忍不住想 ......试试看。”

西弗勒斯想起来了。昨天他们甚至光临了一家中式甜品店，他从未想过尝试这些自己完全陌生的东西；而他勉强同意被哈利拉入店内，完全只是因为这家店颇具东方禅意的装修风格很合他的口味。

那段有关文化差异的对话发生时，他正专心对付眼前那碗怪异至极的东方甜点 *。他从未吃过；看上去他也非常怀疑那是否能入口——但事实上那堆玩意儿口感奇特却香甜得十分清爽，西弗勒斯无法昧着良心说不好吃；他甚至专注到没有在意对面那男孩和隔壁在聊些什么。

吃了就能延长寿命的面条 ......他想讽刺几句，比如‘这只是麻瓜畏惧死亡的执念’，或者‘寄希望于这些毫无道理可言的愿望愚蠢至极’。但他最终什么也没说。代替开口，他伸手从货架上拿下一袋粗意面。

哈利也没有告诉他，他只不过是想让 **他** ——让西弗勒斯，在他又一年的生日里，共享这种简单主食里蕴含的、对未来岁月的期冀与祈福，让他们彼此陪伴的时光能够久一些，再久一些。

不过也许，西弗勒斯听出了他没有说出口的话语。

**

** 前菜：三文鱼牛油果沙拉 **

** 主菜：海鲜芝士意面 **

** 甜点：焦糖咸黄油泡芙 **

** 配酒：法国同事送的葡萄酒 **

很简单的一顿却依然花了他们两个小时准备。而等到他们坐上桌，闲聊着解决完热菜时，时钟已经指向了晚上九点——尽管地理位置和夏令时让窗外的蓝天依然和下午三点时一样澄澈明亮。西弗勒斯端上甜点后，俯身从身旁的袋子里掏出什么，递向哈利。

“ **你的礼物** 。”他说。

那是一本古老却保存得尚且完好的旧书。微黄的封面让人辨别不出这是原本的颜色还是岁月留下的痕迹，上面是红色大写字母： ** LES AMOURS ** 。哈利甚至怀疑这本书比他们两的年龄加在一起还要老。

“龙沙的诗集。”西弗勒斯绽开一个微微恶意的微笑，“法语。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。

“我敢肯定这是你偷偷在那家古着店旁边的旧书摊买的，是不是？”哈利给了他一个佯装不满的责备眼神，“你是在报复我送给你的衬衫？噢 ......西弗勒斯——”

作为对他夸张抱怨的回应，男人懒洋洋地靠上椅背。

“你还没有翻开。”

哈利依言照做。纸张翻动时樟脑与浸透过湿气的陈旧味道氤氲出来，然后——

书缝间，静静卧着两张魁地奇世界杯决赛的门票。

“考虑到你原本的计划是明天回伦敦，”西弗勒斯注视着睁大眼睛的男孩，缓缓道，“我擅自猜测，你并没有抢到票。”

哈利将那两张薄薄的纸片从书页中小心拿起，端详片刻后抬起头。

“看来晚饭后我得给房东太太打个电话；”他的眼睛异常明亮。“我们的公寓需要续租几天了。”

“谢谢，我——我 **非常** 喜欢。”

然后哈利再次低头，作为掩饰切开盘中的泡芙。西弗勒斯的烘培时间控制得刚刚好，刚烤出炉的酥皮泛着脆黄，焦糖咸黄油过于浓烈的香甜气息扑鼻而来，一切都叫嚣着此刻是最佳品尝时间。

** 否则我会克制不住一场足以中止晚餐的拥吻 ** ，哈利对自己说， **而那对于花时间烹饪出这一切的西弗勒斯来说并不礼貌；至少等到甜点结束** **...... **

对面的男人仍静静地看着他，然后哈利听到他的声音：

“我想，比起对你说‘ **生日快乐** ’——”

他凝视着抬起头的男孩。

哈利与那双专注的黑色眼睛对视。他曾经见过几次西弗勒斯露出这样的眼神；尽管十分罕见，因为他依然不习惯将自己过于内敛的情感表露出来。

** 但仅有的那几次也够了 ** ，哈利想。那些瞬间得以让他窥见这个男人冷漠厌世外表下灵魂的一隅；而那足以证明一些永远无法被藏匿的东西。

此时此刻，西弗勒斯就带着 **那样的** 神情望着他。他嘴唇颤动的幅度很小，几乎如同呢喃，但说出的话语准确又清晰地抵达哈利的耳朵：

“—— **‘** ** Vôtre oeil me fait un été dans mon âme. ’ ** ”

（ **你的注目赋予我一场灵魂的盛夏。** ** * ** ）

他的法语发音非常悦耳——或者说，西弗勒斯低沉的声线适合一切慢条斯理中透出优雅的絮语。哈利无法理解这句话的字面含义；但那并不妨碍他明白这一刻西弗勒斯想要传递给他什么。透过他的表情，他的注视，他颧骨两侧几不可见的红晕，他颤抖却坚定的声音——

——他觉得他完全能感受到那句话蕴含的深情和力量。

哈利回望他，用他那一直以来的、毫无保留的炽烈凝视。他这样看着自己的时候，西弗勒斯时常感到一种欢愉的痛苦——因为他不得不想象这双眼睛移开的那些时候；他作为一个无可救药的悲观主义者，偶尔仍会煎熬： **我** 又能让这种目光停留多久？

但这痛苦是天堂。

就是 **这种注目** ，西弗勒斯想。

“你明知道我法语烂透了。”哈利小声抱怨着，同时捉住放在桌上的一只手。而那只手的主人听到他这么说，露出一个有点狡黠的微笑，回答道：

“你能在你的礼物里找到这句诗——那本被你嫌弃的诗集。”

哈利能感到那只瘦削的、比他稍大些的手缓缓从他的掌中抽出又覆上来，手指力度温柔地拂过他的手背，描摹他肌肤的纹路，以令人煎熬的耐心一点点穿过他的指缝；他觉察出从指间传来的一阵颤栗，沿着手臂内侧细微爬升又渗入脊背，穿过肋骨停留在左部的胸腔深处，最终化作激荡的心跳。

“你并没有随书附赠我一本厚厚的英法字典——”哈利坚持说下去，“——所以我每天都会来打扰你；或许你不得不把每句话都翻译给我听。”

西弗勒斯笑了。是那种单纯表示愉悦的笑意。

“ **随时** 。”他轻声说，“我将 ...... **乐意至极** 。”*

他的手微微用力；于是他们终于十指相扣。

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> *摘自但丁的《神曲•地狱篇》第五篇，译文选用的是权景在《call me by your name》的翻译版本。  
> *教授吃的是最基础款的椰汁芋圆仙草。  
> *告白引用的这句法语来自文中ss送给hp的情诗集——Pierre de Ronsard的《Les Amours（爱情集）》里一首无题诗。找了一下没有人翻译过所以是自己翻的，谈不上信达雅但我尽力了orz。以前读到时就觉得很适合含蓄闷骚的告白：  
> Vôtre oeil me fait un été dans mon âme.  
> 你的注目赋予我一场灵魂的盛夏。


End file.
